


Uno

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's upset at first, Destiel - Freeform, Dragon! Reader, Drinking, F/M, Gabe is being mysterious, M/M, Multi, Named OFC, Photo Shoot, Pictures are her treasure, Polyamory, Yes she forgot a lot, Yes she looks like Haku from Spirited Away in her dragon form, luckily Chuck pops in, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: There’s a huge secret you're keeping from the boys.





	1. Draw Four

**Author's Note:**

> Alatariel and Isamu were two OC's of mine from a different story. They've come a long from what they originally were though.

The bottom of your closet in the room you were staying in was filled with shoe boxes.  You had a hard time admitting this to anyone but what was contained in those boxes was more valuable to anything else in this world.  Unlike the rest of your species - you didn’t hoard gold or other trinkets, you collected pictures. **  
**

Sam and Dean had no idea you were actually a dragon.  It was pouring down rain when they rescued you from their last hunt.  You were curled up in a ball and in human form when they found you in the woods.  Sam informed you when you conscious once again that he was the one who dressed you in a pair of his boxers and an extra shirt from Dean because when they came across you in the woods, you were nude.  Your face flushed as you thanked him repeatedly for rescuing you.

Sam’s voice pulled you from reminiscing about that time.  You heard him calling out for you from the war room.  Placing the lid back on your latest box, you put it on the desk that was in your room.  You skipped down the hallway with a huge grin plastered on your face.

“Whoa Y/N, why are you so cheerful?”

“Not sure Sam.”  You gave him a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek as you made your way towards the kitchen.  Opening the fridge, you actually squealed when you saw a bottle of sake.  It had been so long.  No one was in the kitchen with you, so you rummaged for the right cup.  Carrying both back into the war room, Sam only smiled at you and continued reading.

“Wanna share some of this with me?”  He refused any at first because he was content with watching you.  Sam always got a kick out of watching you drink.  It wasn’t until you finished off your first bottle, that he decided to join you.  

You heard Dean’s heavy footsteps coming down the hall and you practically launched yourself out of the chair towards him.  Sam chuckled to himself when he heard a slight crash in the hallway but he knew everything would be fine.  “Dean! Come drink with me and Sammy!”  Dean hoisted himself up first and was helping you up off the floor when you wrapped your legs around his waist and placed your arms around his neck.  You felt him kiss you crown of your head as he carried you back down to the war room.  “Alright sweetheart, I’ll join you guys.”  You cheered and kissed Dean on the cheek before he sat you back down.  .

“Looks like you’re out of sake, Y/N…”

“I know.  It’s sad honestly.”  You heard Sam clear his throat and there was another bottle of sake on the table, and some beers for the two of them.  “Aw you know who we need here?”

“Who sweetheart?”

“Cas.  I miss our angel.”

You felt his hands on your shoulders as you peered up at him.  He wrapped his arms around your shoulders with a little squeeze as you grinned.  “I’ve missed you too Y/N.”  You handed Cas your cup as you held up the sake bottle.  “You know I can only taste molecules right?”  

“I know.”  You grinned as he took a sip.  “I just want you to be included too.  Wait… I know what will make this even better!”  You ran down the hall to your room and the boys heard multiple drawers open and shut until you found what you were looking for.  You held up the deck of cards  as you approached the war room.  “Let’s play UNO!!”

“How does one play Uno?”  Cas asked as he pulled on your arm, plopping you down in his lap.   

“We can be a team until you figure it out, okay?”  You giggled as you laid your head on his shoulder.  You saw him nod and Dean began shuffling the deck.  

“You guys are going down.”  

“You wish I was going down - “ You heard Sam snort into his beer from the other side of the table but Cas placed his hand over your mouth before you could say anything else with a smirk as he held up your cards.  Dean winked at you as he flipped over the first card.  Sam shook his head as he laid down the first blue card and the two of you worked together.  The round was moving smoothly until Sam got a mischievous glint in his eye when he looked at Cas and you.

“Sam, what are you plotting over there?”  

“Nothing…”  It wasn’t until he laid down a Draw Four and changed the color, that you scowled.  

“Damn it Sam!”  

“You still love me right?”  

“Of course but don’t act like you’re all sweet and innocent - I know better than that.”  Taking a deep breath, you pulled out your next card.  “Here’s looking at you kid.”  You tossed down another Draw Four and Dean groaned in frustration.  

The game continued on and you realized after your last cup that you were actually drunk.  It had been more than a few years since you last consumed anything with alcohol in it and it was hitting you harder than normal.  You kept nodding off and currently your head kept falling backwards onto Cas’s shoulder with your eyes closed.  Cas sat his hand off to the side as one arm rested gently on your hip.  

“Y/N perhaps you should go lay down.”  

“Will you carry me?”  You slurred as you tried holding your head up but it wasn’t working.  Cas hoisted you up from his lap and you felt him tap your forehead with two fingers.  He placed your arms around his neck as he carried you to your room and made sure you were laying the correct way.  He gently kissed your forehead before leaving you alone to sleep.  “Good night, Y/N.”  You muttered something as he left the room and flipped on to your other side.

–

_You knew this house.  It was the house you shared with your old partners.  With tears running down your cheeks, you made your way closer to the window and peered in._

_Alatariel and Y/N were currently laying together on their couch as they waited for Isamu to arrive back home.  Y/N kissed her on the lips with a slight grin as she gently nipped her lower lip.  “Any word from Isamu yet?” They heard the keys jingle and the door slightly opened.  The two of peek around the corner, and Isamu fell face first in the doorway._

_“Y/N, you need to get out of here.”  The two of you rushed to his side.  “Hunters followed me back home.  They’re looking for you.”_

_“I’m not leaving without the two of you.”_

_“Oh you won’t have to sweetheart, the three of you can be together in purgatory.”_

_“It sounds like a bad joke - a demon, a fallen angel and a dragon are shacked up together.”  You watched as the taller one stabbed Isamu in the chest and screamed as the other one went after Alatariel.  You begged for them to stop, but your screaming fell on deaf ears._

_Neither of them cared as they cornered you.  They raised their weapons and were going for the kill, when you felt both weapons pierce your flesh, you lurched awake_.  You ran your hands over your body as you checked for any new wounds.  

You were covered in sweat and wiped your forehead.  You were trying to calm down but you felt your body shift and saw your eyes flash gold in the mirror.  ‘The boys might be in for a surprise tomorrow morning if they check on me.’  

You felt yourself drift back to sleep and hoped that when you woke up, you were back to normal.

–

You could sense that someone was standing outside your door but there was no way you could answer.  He gently knocked but when you didn’t answer, he yelled for Sam to come help.

“She could still asleep Dean.”  He heard Dean huff as he handed Sam the tray of food the two of them prepared for you.  

“Hey sweetheart, can I come in?” You heard Dean’s voice from the other side of the door.  The door slowly opened and Dean crept quietly into your room.  He was a couple steps away from your bed when he realized you were nowhere to be found.  Lying on your bed however was a white snake like dragon.  It had long whiskers coming from its snout, and two pointed antlers.  The body was white and scaly, and the mane was dark in color - it reminded Dean of your hair color.  Golden eyes stared him down and it wasn’t until Sam laid the tray down on the dresser, that Dean actually said anything.

“HOW THE HELL DID A DRAGON GET IN THE BUNKER SAMMY!”

“How would I know Dean?”

“Y/N must have shifted back to her original form during the night.”  
  
“How - that’s Y/N?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know that’s her?” Cas gave Dean a bitch face that rivaled Sam’s.

“I’m an angel of the lord Dean.  Do you have any other stupid questions while you’re at it?”

"Why didn’t she tell us that -”  

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother the best bitch face he could muster.  "Were you really going to ask why she didn’t tell us something this big?“

"I can see why she didn’t.  Your track record with humans actually being supernatural creatures hasn’t been good Dean.”  

“It’s been years though.  I thought she trusted us.”  

“There’s no one she trusts more Dean.  I’m going to show you something, and you can’t freak out okay?”

“No promises but okay.”

Cas heard your thoughts as you guided him towards what you considered treasure.  Carefully opening the closet door, there were three rows of shoe boxes stacked on the bottom of your closet.  He reached down and picked up a box to show Dean.  “Go ahead, open it.”  They had their attention on Cas. but as soon as they heard your voice, they paused.  

“Are you sure Y/N?”  

“Yeah.”  

You were currently sitting on the bed with your blanket covering up your nude form.  You sighed and realized while you were guiding Cas to you hoard, you shifted back into your human form. You watched him as he went through picture after picture.  

“These are all pictures of the three of us together.”  Dean paused when he noticed the first picture on top.  It was a few weeks after they found you.  The three of you had just completed your first hunt - with minimal damage and were celebrating at the bar.  

“I need to get some pictures with Cas.”  You muttered to yourself as Dean handed the shoe box off to Sam.  

“What Y/N is trying to show you guys is that you are her treasure.”  Cas approached your bed and sat down next to you. You felt him wrap an arm around your smaller frame and gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze. Dean paced back and forth in front of your bed before turning to look at you once again.  

“I can leave if you want.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Dean.” You heard a collective no from all three of them.  Dean’s green eyes held your gaze for a split second before he turned his head away.  Cas heard you sniff and watched as you wiped your eyes, pulling the blanket around you tighter.  

“I just need..”  Dean left your room without a word, making his way away from your room.  You heard stuff being thrown in the kitchen but after a few minutes, it died down.  Dean took a huge swig from a bottle of whiskey but it didn’t help.  You heard glass shatter from down the hall and Sam sat the box he was going through in front of you and gave you a very unsure smile.


	2. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a conversation on why he’s upset and then it’s movie time with your boys.

“I have to ask what’s really bothering you about this?”  Sam’s voice came from the doorway as he took a seat on the stairs in front of Dean who was currently staring a hole into the war room table.  He looked over at his brother and sighed.   **  
**

“It’s been years Sammy, she could’ve told us at any point what she was and she didn’t.”  

“I understand why she didn’t.  The last time we met someone who could shift into a human - someone who was what we hunt - it didn’t end well Dean.”  

“I know that.  My head and heart are telling me two different things right now.”

“Dean, let me ask you - you love Y/N right?”

“With everything I have.”  

“What about Cas?”  Sam watched his brother’s face as it tinted pink.  “If Cas never told you what he was - I mean hell he raised you from perdition and brought you back.  If he would’ve waited to tell you what he was, would your reaction be the same?”  

“Cas was pretty up front about what he was though.  What are trying to get at Sammy?”

Sam sighed as he raked his hands over his face.  “You love Cas regardless of what he is.  You looked past everything and I do mean everything - you just love him, stick and all.  Not everything is black and white in our world Dean.  She had her reasons for not telling us something this huge.”  

Dean chuckled and looked over at Sam.  He would never admit it but Sam was correct.  “I don’t have to like it now - but if I want Y/N in my life, in OUR life, I need to accept what she is.  Otherwise she really will leave.”  

“Exactly.”  

“Shut up bitch.”

“Make me jerk.”

You hear the two of the laughing and carrying on as you made your way towards the war room.  Castiel had to reassure you that everything would be alright before you would even leave your room.  With Castiel’s hand firming holding on to yours, the two of you walked from your room to where both of the boys were.  Dean froze momentarily when he saw you.  You watched as he took a deep breath and held out his hand.

“Go on Y/N.”  Castiel pushed you lightly towards him and Sam watched as you walked by.  This needed to happen.  He held out his hand to Sam to help him up and Sam willingly accepted it.  The two of them made their way towards the kitchen to clean up the mess Dean had made.

Dean pulled you onto his lap and buried his face into the crook of your neck.  “I’m sorry I behaved like that.”  

“You had every right to.  I know this is my fault too for not telling you guys but - I was scared.”  You weren’t thinking about it but you were running your fingers through his hair and you felt his warm breath on your shoulder..  

“The day we found you?”

“I was running from other hunters who had found me.  It’s not the first time they’ve come after me.”  

You felt his left hand rubbing small circles into your back.  “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”  

“I want to though.  You deserve to know about this.  My very first relationship, hunters found us and they killed both of my partners.  I barely escaped myself but for years after that, I hid.”  

“I hate to ask a lady her age but how long have you been alive?”  

“Really Dean?  You could ask me anything and that was it?”  You chuckled and brushed a stray hair behind your ear.  “I’m 200 years old, I mean I’m young for my species but - “  You were silenced when Dean cupped your face with his hands and captured your lips with his.  As he pulled away, he kissed the tip of your nose and your face flushed.  To hide your embarrassment, you leaned into Dean so that your forehead was touching his.  “I guess you like your girls a little bit older then huh?”  

“Shut up.”  

–

You and Castiel were currently cuddling on your bed and watching netflix.  He pulled you closer and you grinned.  Things had gone back to normal - well as normal as they could.  You were showing Cas one of your favorite animated movies - Spirited Away.  The boys were supposed to be researching a new case but when they found the two of you watching a movie, they joined you.  Dean curled into Castiel’s side and Sam was on your left.  

“If this is how it’s going to end up, I vote we get a bigger bed.”  

“Hey Cas, can’t you just snap and do that?”

“I can’t create something out of nothing Dean, equivalent exchange and all that.”  You watched as Dean pecked Cas on the cheek and the conversation was dropped.  It was later in the movie when Sam realized that Haku’s form looked exactly like yours - the only difference was the mane color.  

“Hey Y/N?”  You leaned away from Cas and glanced up at Sam.  “Is there - is there anyway we could see your dragon form again?”

You were lucky you weren’t drinking anything.  “Why would you want to see it again?”  

“It’s a part of who you are sweetheart.  I wanted to ask too but I didn’t know how you would react.”  

“Does it have to be right now though?  I shifted this morning because I was having a nightmare..”

Sam pulled you into his side and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of your head.  “We’ll wait for whenever your ready.  The fact that you were willing to show us what your treasure was meant a lot too.”  You felt your face heat up and you knew you were embarrassed.  Sam chuckled as he pulled you between his legs and your head was resting on his chest.  

–

The boys were deciding on your next movie while you were making up a tray of snack, and getting more drinks.  ‘It’d be so much easier if we had a living room.’  You were thinking hard on Sam and Dean’s request to see your other form again.  It wasn’t that you were embarrassed,  no one ever asked to see it willingly.  You carried the tray back to your room and made yourself comfy between Sam’s legs once again.  You felt Castiel lace his fingers with your right hand and you smiled.  “Have you given it any thought, Y/N?”  

“I have.”  Your face flushed as all three of them looked at you.  “Not today though, okay?”  

“Whenever you feel comfortable enough to do so, Y/N.  I think you’re beautiful either way.”  You pecked Cas on the cheek as the next movie started.  


	3. Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend time taking care of you because you come down with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never use ice cold water on a dragon (even if she is a water drargon). - I'm still kicking myself for that one.

You had been feeling off for a few days now.  The guys had noticed you were being extra clingy here lately, not that they were complaining.   **  
**

You made your way into the kitchen.  A cup of tea and honey sounded fantastic right about now.  You filled the tea kettle with water, placed it on the stove and went to set at the table.  Feeling warmer than usual and slightly dizzy, you laid your head down on the cool table, closed your eyes for a brief second and stayed like that for what you thought was a few seconds.

It was the kettle whistling that brought the boys running into the kitchen.  

Dean had to step carefully however.  You were passed out in the middle of the floor - only you shifted into your dragon form.

“Y/N!  Y/N are you okay?”  Sam gently placed his hand on your forehead, and you were burning up.  

“What’s wrong Sammy?”

“How do we take care of a sick dragon?”

“I’m not a doctor damn it, how would I know?”

“She’ll get through this easier in this form.  We just need to take care of her.  First we need to get that temperature down.”

“And how do we do that?”  

“We make sure she’s comfortable.  Sam, I need you to set up a sleeping pallet for Y/N.  Pillows, blankets, anything that will make it easier for her to rest.”

“I’ll get some rags and bucket of ice water.  Cas, can you move her or do we need to help?”  

“I got this.”  

The three of them worked to make sure you were comfy.  Cas found a spare hairbrush in your room and brushed your mane out.  They doted on you while you were sick and all three slept in your room, afraid of leaving you alone.   There was one morning when you woke up, and found all three of them were sleeping around you.  You yawned and curled yourself around them.  

Another week passed and you were starting to feel like yourself again.  The only downside was you had yet to shift back to your human form.  Cas was walking down one of the bunker hallways, and you were following behind him.  Dean and Sam watched as you followed behind him with a smile.  

“Do you think Y/N is okay?  I mean she hasn’t shifted back yet.  I love that she’s comfy enough around us to walk around the bunker like that but -”

“She’s following Cas around like a baby duckling.  It’s cute.”  Sam felt something nudge his side and when he looked over, he watched your eyes flash gold then back to their normal eye color.  

“You want me to brush your mane out?”  You gently nipped at his fingers and watched Sam gently smile at you.  Cas snapped his fingers and your brush landed in his hands.  “Thanks Cas.”  

“Anytime, Sam.”    

“Hey Sammy?”  Dean was drinking a cup of coffee as he watched while Sam was brushing your mane out.  He hit a snag and you jerked your head away quickly and glared at him.

“I’m sorry Y/N.”  He rubbed your side gently and continued to brush you out.  “What’s up Dean?”

“Who would say Y/N’s favorite is?  Like right at this moment.”

“I’d say it’s Cas honestly.”

–

You jerked awake in the middle of night when you heard it storming.  Blue eyes met yours as he pulled you closer.  You felt Cas’s lips brush your forehead and you rested your head on his chest.  “Y/N, are you okay?”  

“I’m fine.”  You felt him tangle his fingers in your hair and tilt your chin towards him.  He was searching for any signs that you were lying but when you tried to look away, he captured your lips and you felt your eyes widen.  Cas was never this bold.  “Okay, someone has been taking lessons from Dean.”

You quietly laughed as Sam and Dean were still asleep.  “I’d punish you for that but it’s not far from the truth.”  Sam shifted behind you and you bit back a moan.  “Looks like you’re getting punished regardless.”  You watched a smirk fall across his face as you leaned in peck him on the lips.

“I’m not the only one here angel, so what did you expect.  I’m not celibate.”  

“There is something I’m curious about Y/N.”  

“Hmm?”  You felt Cas kiss down your exposed neck and you shivered from the sensation.

“How many times do you think I can get you to come before either Sam or Dean wake up?”  You bit your lower lip and grinned.  

“I don’t know but I sure as hell want to find out.”

–

“Hey sweetheart, can you come here for a second?”  Dean was tuning baby up in the garage when you heard him call for you.  You put your hair up into a messy bun and made your way towards him.  

“What’s up buttercup?”  He chuckled and kissed your cheek lightly.  

“I was thinking about something.  How would you like to add some new pictures to your collection?”  

“New pictures - you mean of all of us?”  Your face flushed and you were excitedly jumping up and down on the balls of your feet.

“Of course.”  You watched his face and he winked at you.  “Maybe we can take some of them sans clothes.”  You nudged his shoulder with yours and let out a giggle.  

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.  I can think of one down side to that though.”  

“And that is?”

“You’d have to see Sammy naked.  I’m pretty sure out of all of us - I’m the only who would appreciate that sight!”  Dean’s eyes twinkled as you took off running.  “SAMMY!  HELP ME!”

Dean shook his head as you hid behind Sam.  “I’ll get you next time, I swear.”  He kissed your forehead and went back towards the garage.  

“Dean!  Who’s going to take those pictures though?”  

You heard a flutter of wings behind you and you were confused.  Cas was the only angel you actually knew.

“I’ve got you covered sweet cheeks.”  He said with a wink as he disappeared from your sight.  What the hell was going on and why did he look familiar to you?


	4. Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for you to take some photos with your boys and you are left with a few questions until someone unexpected offers you answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the final part of this series. This also covers my photo shoot square for SPN Fluff Bingo. Don’t fret guys - this isn’t the last we’ll see of these guys <3 I’ve had a sequel planned for a long time now. This was my first time attempted to write Chuck, I hope he turned out okay.

While the boys were gone, you were attempting to tidy up the library.  There were books that you knew the boys weren’t using anymore, so you were going to put them back where they were before. The bunker was quiet for the most part.  You had music blaring from your phone while you were cleaning, it was a playlist that Sam and Dean put together for you.  

The reason you were currently alone?  The boys were on a hunt a few states away.

You were trying to pay full attention when Dean explained where they were going and what they were hunting.  It wasn’t your fault you were distracted - Sam kept making faces at you while Dean was talking and when he grinned, he knew he had you.  

Those damn dimples.  

You were so absorbed with cleaning that you didn’t feel arms wrap around your waist or the chin that was on you shoulder.  “I think you might be losing your touch.”  

You shifted your weight and flipped Sam onto the library floor.  You straddled his waist and stared down at him with a grin.  “Who’s losing their touch?”  

Leaning forward, you brushed a stray hair from his face and you gently pressed your lips to his.  Sam shifted below you and deepened the kiss.

“If I wanted to watch someone getting frisky, I would’ve watched porn.”  You rolled your eyes at the older Winchester but you knew he was just messing with the two of you.  “Were you okay here by yourself Y/N?”

“Of course.”  You watched him set his duffel down on the table and gently press his lips against your cheek.  “Welcome home, Dean.”

“Wasn’t Cas behind you?”

“He was but he said there was something he had take care of with Gabriel.”

You were going to ask who the hell Gabriel was but you left it alone.  

–

Something was wrong.  You were curled into Sam’s side when you felt the air change around you.  Opening your eyes, you realized that you weren’t in the bunker anymore.  “What the hell…”  You caught a glance of yourself in the mirror and when your eyes flashed gold, you knew it was just a matter of time.  You untangled yourself from Sam before transforming.  You sighed and instead of climbing back into bed (like that would be a good idea), you made yourself as comfy as you could at the foot of the bed.

Sam woke up confused and alone.  He reached for you and noticed your side of the bed was cold.  Sam sat on the edge of the king sized bed and waited for his eyes to adjust to the rooms natural lighting.  When he saw your tail flip from in front of the bed, he carefully made his way towards you.  He called out for Dean and Cas but his cries fell on deaf ears.

“Y/N, sweetheart are you okay?” You nudged his side and growled low in your throat when you sensed someone else was in the room with you.

“Samsquatch, how’s it hanging?”  

“Gabe - what the hell?  Where are we?”

_“Gabe, why does that name sound familiar?”_

“This is my first time meeting you, doll.”

_“Two questions - where the hell are we, and where are Dean and Cas?”_

“Don’t worry about Dean-o and my baby brother for now.  You’ll see them later.”

“That still doesn’t answer where we are.”

“I have it on good authority that someone here enjoys collecting photos.”  

_“Wait…are you serious?”_

“As a heart attack, sweetheart.”  The three of you are in an abandoned warehouse that was set up to look like a photographer’s studio with multiple sets.  You felt Sam running his hand through your mane as you looked around.  “There’s just one problem with this.”

_“You were expecting a female human, not a female dragon huh?”_

“This form is beautiful, don’t get me wrong.  I just can’t do anything photo wise.”

_“You could but this isn’t what I wanted.”_   

You closed your eyes for a split second and when you heard what sounded like fingers snapping, you opened your eyes wide.  Sam and Gabriel were discussing something away from you.  Your eyes focused and you realized there was a small stack of photo albums in front of you.  One was partially open, so you carefully moved your claw and nudged it.  You smiled when you realized these were some of the extras from your shoe boxes.  Carefully flipping to the next page, you smiled when you saw your very first picture.  It was of Isamu, Alatariel and you.  You felt tears trickle down your cheek, and when you pulled your hand away, you realized you had shifted back.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”  Sam watched you sniffle as he pulled you in for a hug.  

“Just remembering some things from the past.”

“Whoa Sammy, who’s the hottie?” He heard you chuckle as Sam shifted you in his arms, making sure to cover you up.  

“It’s nice to finally meet you Gabe.”

“Likewise, sweet cheeks.”  He watched as you smiled and met his eyes.  

“Okay so, how is this going to work?”  

“What I need you to do right now.”  Gabe paused and snapped his fingers.  He handed you the flannel shirt and you looked up at Sam confused.  “Put Samsquatch’s flannel on, and go make yourself comfy on that bed.”

You wanted to question it but Sam released you from his arms and you slipped his flannel over your naked body.  You held the shirt together as you made your way over to the bed.  “Hey Sammy, any ideas on how I should do this?”  Sam was no help.  

Gabe could tell by the look on your face that you were still nervous.  He gave you some pointers on how to you could pose and even got you to relax by telling you some jokes.  

“Looking good there dollface.”  You had to look over your shoulder at him, but you tried not moving.  You were facing away from the headboard with one arm across your lower belly and the your right index finger was resting between your lips.  Your left leg was bent slightly, and the shirt was left unbuttoned.  Sam helped you position it just right, and he moved out of the way as soon as the camera started flashing.  

“Okay next outfit.”  You heard Gabe call out and snap his fingers.  It landed next to you on the bed and you smirked.  Shedding the red and blue flannel, you glanced down at your next outfit.  It was one of your FBI outfits - a light blue button up with with a black miniskirt.  

You put on the solid white bra first, and then draped yourself with the shirt.  You left the top two buttons undone, and when Sam peeked over his shoulder, you watched a smile form.

“Get your skirt on, Y/N.  I think I have an idea for this next photo.”  You finished dressing and you felt Sam grab your hand.  You took a few steps and he stopped.   He turned around to face you and that’s when you felt it.  He had a handful of your left boob and was gently kneading it.  You bit the inside of your cheek and waited for this picture to be taken.

“So, you come here often?”  You tried to hold back a laugh but you couldn’t.   

“Sam, stop coping a feel for a few minutes and let’s take this picture, okay?”

“Fine.”   

–

You felt Sam gently kiss your cheek before Gabe snapped him out of the room.  You blinked and in that instance, you outfit changed and Dean was standing off to the side.  “Having fun yet, sweetheart?” You kisses his lips softly and pulled away from him.

“I wasn’t at first.”

“I told Cas it was a bad idea to move you during the night but did he listen, no.  I’m sorry about that.”  He kissed the top of your head and hugged you.  He pulled away slowly, and got a good look at what you were wearing.  “Wow, you look amazing.  I hope you get to keep this and wear it around the bunker.”

You felt Dean guide you to the full length mirror and you finally understood what he meant.  You were currently in a Batman crop top, white and black hipster underwear and knee high socks that matched.

“You don’t dress up a good looking girl like that, and not let her keep what she’s wearing.”  You watched as Gabe winked at you and Dean pulled you closer.  

“Okay Dean, you need to help me out here.”  

Dean weighed his options and he led you to a different set.  He smiled as he released you.  Gabe was giving you pointers again, and you couldn’t help but watch Dean.  His arms were folded as he stood off in the corner watching the two of you.  He knew he had nothing to be jealous of, he knew that but yet something about the situation was bothering him.  

“Dean-o, we need you for this one.  Your lady requested it.”

–

It was lightly raining but yet the sun was shining.  You smiled at Dean as your clothes changed and he pulled you into his arms.  You tried pulling back, but you were stuck.  “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”  You cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Dean.  His green eyes met yours, and you sighed.

“It’s not nothing, hun.  Something has you upset.”

‘’m not upset.”  You heard him mumble something into your neck as he backed the two of you up and pinned you down against the stone picnic table.  

“What was that?”  Dean refused to answer you no matter how many times you asked.  He was kissing and biting your neck, as he held you close.  You tried pulling away again but Dean put his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you in for a hungry kiss.  

“Dean.”  You pulled away and tried catching your breath.  “Seriously, is it that hard to answer me?” He tried capturing your lips again but you put your hand over his mouth.  It wasn’t until you felt him nibbling on your fingers, that you raked your other hand through his short hair with a sigh.  

Dean spoke again, sounding more like Charlie Brown’s teacher’s than the strong and assured hunter that he is.

“Dean, please… use words.”

“I was jealous, dammit.”  You heard him mumble through your hand.  He kissed your palm, and moved it away. “I didn’t want you to know, it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh Dean.”  You kissed his check and cupped his face.  “After all of this is over, let me take care of you.”

“Really sweetheart?”  He watched you blush and nod.  You saw flashes from the corner of your eye and with Dean’s encouragement, you finally found the right pose.  

–

Pulling Dean away from you after his photoshoot was over was hard.

You heard a flutter of wings behind you, and the two of you turned.  “Hey Cas..”  You felt his lips press against your cheek and you grinned.  

“Y/N.”  You watched as Dean made a circular motion with his hand and you shook your head.  You thought it was cute that Dean was still shy about his relationship with Cas.  

“Hey sugar, how are you doing?” You were still in your previous clothes as Gabe looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Oh sweetpea, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” You placed your right on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  He placed his hand on top of yours for a split second and removed it when Dean and Cas walked over to where you were.  

“I’m excited to see what you came up with for us.”  You smiled at Cas and with a snap of his fingers, Dean was gone and you were in your next set of clothes.  “Wait, is that…a laundromat?”

“Yep.”  

“Wait, I have an idea.  Y/N, please take a seat in the laundry cart.”

“I like where this is headed Cas.”  He made sure the cart was stable with you in it before he attempted to push it up and down the aisle.  “Don’t let me fall though.”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you.  Dean and Sam would be very upset.”  You laced your hand with Cas’s as he brought you around the corner.  You raised both hands in the air with a smile on your face.  Even Cas grinned.  

You watched as Gabe took a few more pictures and Cas helped you out of the laundry cart.  “Just one more photo, are you excited Y/N?”

“Of course.”  You heard Cas snap his fingers and your outfit changed for the final time.  

“I always knew you’d look good in one of my shirts.”

You chuckled at that.  “It’s official - Dean has rubbed off on Cas!”   You heard Gabe snort behind you in agreement.

“He has done no such thing…”  

“You want him to right?”  You smirked as his face tinted pink.  “I won’t tell, I promise.”

“Someday but that’s a conversation to have in private though.”  Your lips found his for a brief kiss and he led you over to another room.  This one had a cream colored couch along the wall.

You groaned as soon as you laid down on the couch.  Your head was propped up slightly with your right hand, and you were tugging at Cas’s tie with your left.  “Last picture, you excited Y/N?”

You gave a quick thumbs up as Gabe shooed his brother away.  

–

“Hey Gabe, why don’t you take a couple photos with Y/N?  I know she would love it.”  You were sitting up with your back up against the arm of the couch.  You were fussing with the hem of the white button down you were wearing as you watched the two of them talk.  Cas might’ve missed it but when Gabe took a look at you, all you saw was sadness.  

“I appreciate the offer but,”  Gabe snapped his fingers and in your hands two different pictures appeared along with a DVD case.  “I’ll pass, no offense doll.”  You watched him turn away from the two of you.  “I’ve already had my opportunity to do that.”  

You leaned forward and took a good long look at what was in your hands.  It was you in those pictures -  the first picture you were in what appeared to be a bathtub with gumballs all over you and in the second one, Gabe was in a white dress shirt and black tie with slacks.  He was holding you up and his hand was placed firmly on your ass.  

There was a pink post-it stuck on the front of the DVD that just simply stated ‘Watch me.’  

Your eyes widened but as soon as you were ready to say something, you were snapped back home to the bunker.  You would be spending time with Dean later but for now, you went into your room.  You made sure to put these two new photos in one of your shoe boxes.  Curiosity was getting the better of you, so you flopped on your bed and pulled your laptop closer to you.  You opened the disc drive, popped in the dvd, and started watching.  There was something very familiar about all of this.  

The remains of her underwear were on the floor in front of the bed, and he didn’t bother removing her thigh high socks or skirt.  You watched as he teased her clit with his tongue and she arched her back when he hit that sweet spot.  He added another finger, and you watched her face as she reached climax.  You shifted the laptop on your bed and as the girl on the screen cried out, you froze.  Pausing and rewinding the video a bit, you watched it again, listening carefully to the sounds she was making.  It wasn’t until there was a close up of her face, that you paused it once again.  

“Guys?”  How was this possible?  You heard the three of them rush towards your room and flung the door open.

“What’s wrong?”  You held up a finger and turned the laptop towards the three of them.  You pushed play again and waited.  “Is that…?”

“I believe that is Y/N, is it not?”

Dean paused it perfectly on a shot of you.  “That’s me all right.  I don’t remember this though.”  

“I might have an explanation for that one.”

He was standing in the doorway with arms crossed, but you had no idea who he was.  “Chuck?”

“Hey guys.  Wow, Gabriel was right, you are beautiful.”

“Thank you?”  You flushed.  “I hate to be rude but, who are you?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?”  He chuckled softly to himself with a sad smile.  “I can remedy that but only if you want me to.”

“Can I have some time to think about this?”

“Of course.  If you ever need me, just pray and I’ll be here.”  Cas had his arms around you the instant Chuck disappeared.  He gave you a gentle squeeze before leaving the room and Sam kissed you on top of your head.  

You were left alone with Dean and he grinned.  “So princess, I believe you promised me something.” He backed you up and your legs hit the bed.  “I can tell you’re distracted right now, so I can wait.”  

“Can we cuddle? I’ll be the big spoon if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.  Could we -”

“Yes Dean, we can finish watching this together.”  You felt his lips on your cheek and he grinned.  The two of you got comfy on your bed and you restarted what you were watching once again.  

Dean had drifted off to sleep beside you, and that left you alone with your thoughts.  What did Chuck mean?  There were so many questions you had - why did it feel like you knew Gabriel before?  Why did those pictures exist and why were you in a porn with him?  You thought long and hard before you came to your conclusion.

“Hey Chuck, I mean that’s what Dean called you, so I assume that’s your name.  I want to know what I forgot.  I have so many questions that are unanswered - “  You felt his hand brush some of your hair aside and gently kiss your forehead.  You closed your eyes and just like that, memories you had long forgotten came rushing back.

“Welcome back, Kaida.”


End file.
